Gas shut-off valves (GSOVs) may be placed within a fuel train of an engine. The fuel train provides fuel to combustion chambers (or cylinders) of an engine. The GSOVs may enable or prevent gas (or fuel) from flowing through the fuel train. For example, in an off position, the GSOV may be closed, preventing fuel from flowing through the fuel train, and, in an on position, the GSOV may be open, allowing the fuel to flow through the fuel train. The fuel train may include the GSOV, a fuel filter, a pressure regulator, and/or one or more fuel valves.
In some instances, the GSOV may be controlled by an engine control module (ECM) or other control circuit. The ECM may open and/or close the GSOV according to certain operating conditions of the engine.
One attempt to control a GSOV is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,638,135 that issued to LaMarr, Jr. et al. on May 2, 2017 (“the '135 patent”). In particular, the '135 patent discloses a fuel shut-off solenoid system. In the '135 patent, a fuel system includes a fluid passage, a solenoid, a valve, a driver circuit, and a control circuit. The driver circuit and the control circuit provide a first magnitude of power to the solenoid to initially change the solenoid from its closed position to its open position and a second magnitude of power to maintain the solenoid in its open position wherein the second magnitude of power is less than the first magnitude of power.
While the system of the '135 patent may enable control of fuel through the fuel train, the solenoid of the system enables only a full open position (allowing 100% possible fuel flow through the solenoid) or a full closed position (allowing 0% fuel flow through the solenoid) and cannot variably control a flow rate of fuel through the fuel train.
The multi-position GSOV and/or control of the multi-position GSOV of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.